GOM Truth Or Dare
by Airise
Summary: Title says it all. Sorry if the ToD isn't that entertaining. Disclaimer : None but OC


"Oiii guys!~"

Kiseki no Sedai turned towards a certain copper-haired with twin ponytails. "What?"

"Let's play something."

Aomine Daiki grumbled. "We ARE playing something now." He's referring to the basketball practiced that just got tripled by Akashi three hours ago.

"I don't mean that." The girl spun the orange ball on her finger adeptly. "Let's play something lighter."

Midorima Shintarou pushed his glass upwards. "Such as?"

The girl thought of something before a smirk played on her innocent face. Kiseki no Sedai gulped at the devil-in-angel figure. This..is bad!

"Truth or dare."

I KNOW IT! Everyone, including Momoi Satsuki dropped whatever they're having at the moment – ball, snack, failed lay-up, lucky item, clipboard – everything!

"You can't be serious." Aomine protested.

"If Akashi-kun knows, maybe he will up our training regimen until we can no longer breathe." Kuroko added.

That statement from Kuroko earned shivers from everyone, including the mastermind. "But, Tetsuya, I'm bored. And he's not here."

"What about I'm not here, Akari?"

Gulp.

"S-sei-chan!" Akari waved her hand mindlessly. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear your brainless suggestion." Akashi replied stoically.

The rest of Kiseki no Sedai sweatdropped. In their heart, there's only one thing resided in it – a pray. Please don't let him up the hellish training!

"But I'm bored." Akari crashed herself on the floor. "You always play shogi with Shin. And you consuming others' time with training from hell."

Akashi thought about this for a while. Aomine had a bad feeling about this. Akashi hardly being quiet when it comes to someone criticized his methods. The bad vibe suddenly grew bigger and larger when the red-haired smiled at the girl.

"Fine. Let's do it."

"Errr….do what?"

Akashi stared at the girl. "Truth or dare."

Akari shivered at the voice. "On second thought, how about no?" With him playing, even a simple game can be deadly. I love my own life!

"Are you saying I can't play a game other than shogi and basketball?"

Damn you, Akari!

"It's not that, Seijurou." Akari scratched the back of her head. Think, Akari! "I know you're good in everything."

"Then?"

"_You'll ruin the whole game!"_

"_Is that so?"_

_And then, Sei-chan will kill me. Not a good idea to use it._

Akari swallowed her own words. "Do these guys wanna play?" Last resort, let's just use the boys to escape.

Akashi smirked. "Of course they would. Right?" Each and everyone looked at the other. Akari should know better. No one in the basketball club dares to oppose the emperor.

"Fine." She succumbed. "Let's form a circle and…" She later grabbed a drinking bottle from the side. "Spin this to decide turns."

They did as they were told reluctantly. Seriously, Akari is sooo going to get this later on! Akari, as if a psychic and were able to read the mind, trembled at their thought.

Kise is probably going to use her as a dummy girlfriend and use his fangirls to kill her. Midorima is going to curse her for quite a while. Aomine would definitely forget she's a girl and bash her to the wall, supported by Momoi. Murasakibara would make her an errand girl to go to the farthest store (possible it's outside the Tokyo) to get his favourite candy. And Kuroko?

Hm..what would Kuroko do? Akari glanced at Kuroko only to find out his face wasn't impassive like he usually does.

I'm dead!

"Let's start."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Akashi's voice. "I-I'll…start then." Akari spun the bottle and it landed on none other than Murasakibara.

Murasakibara kept on munching his snack. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Umm..truth or dare?"

"Truth." He didn't like the idea of moving around to do some silly dare.

"If Akashi asked you to stop buying/holding/munching snack for two weeks, would you defy him?"

"Eeeeeehhh! That's too much Akari-chin."

"Just answer it, Mukkun. The sooner we get this done, the faster you can continue with your snack." Momoi sounded displeased.

Who could blame her? With a game like this, surrounded by the human-devil, even the devils themselves would lose their crown as the main antagonists.

"…I won't." Not having snack is horrible, but Akashi's level of terrifying is out of universe.

"Next."

Aomine Daiki.

"Dare."

"French-kiss Tetsuya on the lips."

Aomine's eyes twitched, but proceed anyways. Kuroko's face is still impassive as Momoi already cried and go Tetsu-kun-first-kiss stuff.

"Next."

Shiratori Akari.

"Truth."

"Out of the boys here, except for Tetsu-kun, who would you rather be naked with and why?"

Akari looked at Momoi in disbelief. "You…"

"Payback is sweet, Akari-chan."

I'm gonna get you back. But still, this is suck. "Shin because he'll check the horoscope first and if it's incompatible, he'll stay away from me as far as he could."

"Next."

Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Truth"

"One word for each of us here."

Momoi, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Akashi, Akari and Midorima were all nervous with an exception for Akashi.

"I'll start with Momoi-san and end with Midorima-kun." Kuroko thought about it for a moment. "Annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying, scary, annoying and annoying."

Momoi cried again, joined in by Kise. The rest were still in shocked to hear such blunt words.

"Next."

Kise Ryouta.

"Dare."

"Make an announcement inviting every girl to your next photoshoot."

"T-That.." My next photoshoot would be disaster!

"Just do it, Kise-kun. Remember what Momoi-san said, the sooner, the better." Even Kuroko wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Kise got up and disappear. The next minute, the announcement got aired. The rest could hear the Teikou getting insane with just that.

"I pity Kise."

"Done." Kise came crying. My manager would definitely kill me.

"Next."

Momoi Satsuki.

"Truth."

"Would you go on a date with Akashi, even if your life depends on it?"

"…No."

"Next."

Midorima Shintarou.

"Truth."

"What would you do if Oha-Asa died?"

"…."

"Oi, Kise! That's too far."

"But.."

"I'll find a new Oha-Asa."

IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!

"Next."

Akashi Seijurou.

"Dare."

Everyone got silenced. They can hear their own heart beats crazily. Who dares to give Akashi a dare and died the next moment?

"I dare you.." Akari opened her mouth. "To lose a game against anyone here and not holding a grudge afterwards."

Akashi smirked. "Consider it done."

"Next."

Kise Ryouta.

"Truth."

"Would you rather skinny dipping with sharks or reading love letters from your fan?"

"Skinny dipping." Although my corpse would be ugly and reduced to bits the worst.

"Next."

Momoi Satsuki.

"Dare."

"Stop talking/stalking/touching Kuroko for a week. And you need to be at least 10 meter radius from him."

"Starting now?"

"Yes."

Grrr! Momoi's face fumed from wrath.

"Next."

Shiratori Akari.

"Dare."

"Feed this cherry to Akashi. Using lips."

Akashi remained stoic. Akari just prayed in her heart that the shinigami is too busy taking someone's life after this.

"Done." Her face flustered.

"Next."

Aomine Daiki.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you never fantasized Sa-Chin in the porn magazines you read?"

"What?! Hell no! That'll ruin the feel."

Before Momoi can punch Aomine, they were interrupted by Midorima's voice. "Next."

Akashi Sejurou.

"Truth."

"The most embarrassing moment in your life is..?"

"Having to forfeit a match because of someone's stupid dare."

"You didn't look that embarrassed." Akari mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

She instantly shook her head. "Nothing. Next!"

Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Dare."

"Touch the boobs of one of Kise's fan."

Momoi flustered. "Dai-chan!"

"What? I don't think she'll see Tetsu anyways."

And yeah, Aomine got that right. She didn't. She only screamed but they can't see who, what else to catch the culprit.

"Next please."

Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Dare."

"No touching/buying/possessing/munching snack in the next two weeks starting now."

Murasakibara glared at Akari right after Midorima said that. "I hate you both."

"Next."

Midorima Shintarou.

"Dare."

"Tell Oha-Asa she's an ugly {insert cussing word} and her readings are a pain in the ass and the world would be better without her."

O.O

Midorima died.

{END}

Extended : Momoi and Murasakibara both became zombies later on. Aomine suffered quite a beating from Satsuki for the truth, Kuroko become a wanted criminal by the girls and being called a pervert, Akari beat Akashi in a game but later got punished severely and Kise had his share of pain by his manager and co-models.

Afterwards, no one ever mentioned the game in each other's presence anymore. Not even Akari.


End file.
